


Addictive Personality

by JasnNCarly



Series: Lucky Spencer and His Loves [9]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-28
Updated: 2010-12-28
Packaged: 2020-06-28 08:45:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Lainey doubts she can cross a professional line.





	Addictive Personality

They had passed each other quite a few times since that night at Jakes. Both two afraid to confront the situation which had occurred, especially now that Elizabeth Webber was pregnant with her third child – _father to be determined_.  
  
However, the night lingered for both of them.  
  
Neither had the comfort of a drunken stupor, and it was impossible to ignore the flashes of what had happened. Every time their moments met for a moment, at GH or somewhere casual in town, they were reminded of crazy chemistry which should have remained under wraps.   
  
She had tried to speak with him alone, yet each time she was cut short by someone interfering in his life. Each time she felt his situation was becoming painfully clear; all uncertainties she had about who he was and what he did were becoming crystal clear with the circle enclosing him.  
  
 _Ignore it, Lainey. It was one night. One stupid night_.  
  
Sinking further into the bar stool, she focused her ebony eyes on the green bottle before her and tried to drown out any hints of green she may have seen in the crystal blue of his eyes.  
  
He had a life. He had sons. He may even have Elizabeth again.   
  
_And you just love a man with baggage, don’t you?_  
  
Pushing the bottle away, she dug into the depths of her purse and pulled out the money for her tab. She lifted her bottle to set it beneath, only to have a warm yet rough hand prevent her from doing so.  
  
With a small smile, he whispered in one soft breath, “I got this round.”  
  
 _{One last glance from a taxi cab  
Images scar my mind  
Four weeks felt like years  
Since your full attention was all mine  
The night was young and so were we  
Talked about life, God, death, and your family  
Didn't want any promises,  
Just my undivided honesty, and you said  
  
Oh oh, things are gonna change now for the better  
Oh oh, things are gonna change, oh, they're gonna change}_  
  
He quickly removed his touch, causing their stare to break from one another and awkwardly look into an opposite direction, “Rough day?”  
  
Shoving the money into her bag, she rose the bottle back to her glossy lips, “Something like that, Mr. Spencer.”  
  
Lucky easily sensed the tension to come and immediately tried to avoid it, “Well, I hope things get a little easier.”   
  
Just as he went to step away, she caught his eyes once more, “How have you been?”  
  
Thankful for her softened tone, he slowly took a seat on the bar stool beside her, “I honestly couldn’t tell you.”  
  
“If you ever need to talk…I’m available.”  
  
Lucky grinned crookedly at this, wishing he could smoothly transition into the talk but managed only a slight nod of understanding.  
  
“Is she okay?”  
  
“There have been some complications with the pregnancy, but the baby’s okay.”  
  
“And Elizabeth?”  
  
Letting out a low hiss, he shrugged his shoulders, “She’s Elizabeth. There’s not much else to say.”  
  
 _There’s a lot to say. Are you staying with her? Are you getting married? Do we ever get to talk about what happened between us?_ Lainey swallowed her last drop of sanity, pushing the bottle away, and stood to her feet, “Guess there isn’t.”  
  
He caught her wrist, preventing her from another vanishing act, “You know we have to talk.”  
  
Lainey’s eyes scanned the room, worried about Port Charles gossip, and obliged, “Walk me to my car?”  
  
Following her as calmly as possible, Lucky remained in toe as she exited the bar and headed towards her car. There were plenty of things he wanted to say, submit that while their night was uncalled for – he regretted none of it. More importantly, he did not want to forget it or ignore whatever it was.  
  
They walked in silence, the sound of their shoes the only echo in the empty parking lot, and reached their destination without any real clarity.  
  
“Lucky—”  
  
“Lainey—”  
  
They had spoke in unison, a clumsy yet comforting happening. At least, they were both weary of how to start off or what to say.  
  
 _{I am the patron saint of lost causes  
A fraction of who I once believed (change)  
only a matter of time  
Opinions I would try and rewrite  
If life had background music playing your song  
I've got to be honest, I tried to escape you   
But the orchestra plays on, and they sang  
  
Oh oh, things are gonna change now for the better  
Oh oh, things are gonna change  
  
Hands, like secrets, are the hardest thing to keep from you  
Lines and phrases, like knives, your words can cut me through  
Dismantle me down (repair)  
You dismantle me  
You dismantle me}_  
  
Lainey tilted her head slightly, drowning in the grin of embarrassment he could not restrain and quiet laugh he allowed to escape, “It’s nice to see you smiling again.”  
  
“Must be, knowing you had everything to do with it.” His bold comment did just as he had hoped, stunning her to silence, “If you think that…I’m not thinking about it, you’re wrong.”  
  
“Which part? You’re night with me or you’re life with Elizabeth.”  
  
“There is no life with Elizabeth. At best, we’re family for the next eighteen years because of the kids, but that doesn’t mean I want a life with her. It’s not like I can trust one word she says.”  
  
“Look, Lucky, I know enough to know when I’m not to be part of the mix. This is _**definitely**_ one of those situations.”  
  
“And I can’t force you to want any part in my crazy life. But, after the other night, I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want you around me.”  
  
“I’ve counseled you and Elizabeth for crying out loud, Lucky. Do you really think this appropriate? Do you honestly think anything _healthy_ could ever come from the other night or from our previous professional encounters? This can go no further than it already has.”  
  
“Fine, so you haven’t thought about it? Not once since then? You don’t think about it when you see me? No matter who I’m with? Now, who’s hiding?”  
  
“It’s not hiding, Lucky. It’s being realistic.”  
  
Lucky let out a long breath, shoving his hands into his pockets to prevent him from pulling her into his arms and reminding her of what she would be missing.  
  
Dismissing any fantasies still taunting her, especially as he stood so near, she unlocked her car door and opened it – only to have it closed quicker than she could blink.  
  
Lainey whipped around, ready to tear him down to size, only to find his lips upon hers and her body pinned between his solid form and her car.  
  
 _{Give me time to prove  
Prove I want the rest of yours (prelude)  
Call this a prelude to a lifetime of you  
It's not that I hang on every word   
I hang myself on what you repeat   
It's not that I keep hanging on  
I'm never letting go  
  
Hands, like secrets, are the hardest thing to keep from you  
Lines and phrases, like knives, your words can cut me through  
Dismantle me down (repair)  
You dismantle me  
You dismantle me}_  
  
All common sense was telling her to run like hell. Knee him in the groin, push him away, and throw herself into her car. She could easily make the getaway, and the drama of Lucky Spencer’s web would never weave around her.  
  
On the other hand, all of her other senses were happily giving into him. The heat between them created such a haze in her mind that she could no longer hear a whisper of her ethics.   
  
Lucky’s hands were tangled in her long dark hair by the time they had come up for air; their gaze locked in intimacy; she was about to ask him the most of cliché questions ( _your place or mine_ ), when he stepped back and opened her car door for her.  
  
Lainey felt her ego shrink into the pit of her stomach, angered by her thoughtless reaction. Quickly taking the driver’s seat, she reached out to slam the door – yet he stopped her once more.  
  
Kneeling in the opening between the door and her hip, he searched upward into her dark ovals, “You want company?”  
  
 _I shouldn’t_. A slight grin appeared at the corner of her lips as she signaled towards the seat beside her, “What are you waiting for?”  
  
 _{Save me from myself  
Save me from myself  
Help me   
Save me from myself  
Save me from myself  
  
Oh oh, things are gonna change now for the better  
Oh oh, things are gonna change…}_  
  
 __ **Song Credit: “Dismantle. Repair.” – Anberlin**


End file.
